kirby_star_runnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Blightos
Biography As more and more Star Runners began to appear in Popstar, several dark matter spies reported these extraordinary abilities to Zero. After quite a long time of research, Zero managed to find a way to give star runner powers to one of his own dark matter creations; Blightos. Not having the patience to wait for his powers to awaken, Zero forced Blightos's power to awaken himself, which lead to a very painful process for Blightos. The side affects of a dark matter suddenly gain these powers so suddenly were extreme, as it heavily affected his personality and conscience; as it made him secretly question his loyalty to Zero, and it made him wish to rebel as he did not want to harm innocent lives. It even seems to make his body 'drip' ever so slightly, especially when exposed to high amounts of stress. Several other experiments allowed him to slightly change his shape, however; these shapechanging abilities were rather useless as they gave him no difference between each form, as he still possesses the same abilities in each form (he's even proved to be capable of flight in his neutral state, making each form purely cosmetic). Blightos's favored form is his neutral form, and tends to stay in that form most of the time. However, inky black wings tend to form out of him whenever he is greatly angered, and his eye starts to 'drip' as if it were crying whenever he gets overwhelmed. Blightos was eventually sent with several other Dark matters to receive someone known as Petal. However, when about to confront the girl, Blightos did not attack, instead, he hid in the background as he watched the battle unfold. He was amazed to see the power within the girl as she unleashed a star power similar to his own to utterly devestate the other dark matter. Rather than reporting back to Zero, however, he decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to go into hiding, to flee from Zero and avoid having to serve him. However, he fears that Zero will send troops to look for him, to retrieve him so they could bring him back to Zero, therefore they could experiment on him further so they could find out what went wrong with their original experiment. He eventually managed to find the Star runners, and decided to join them to give them aid in exchange for protection. Personality Unlike most Dark Matter, he's not very malicious. In fact, he's usually quite silent. He also has great difficulty expressing his emotions, so it can be difficult to read him. However, unlike what others assume, he can get nervous surprisingly easy, and he tends to take other's opinions a bit too literally. While he may not stand up for himself very often, he is prone to becoming angered whenever it is someone else being threatened. To others, he often acts very calm and gentle, especially with his tone. Albeit, he is very easy to startle.